Take The Time
by MusicHerself
Summary: Aurora and her two friends, Galinda and Anna are freshmen with huge crushes on sophomores. Only, Aurora doesn't know how to feel towards some who referrers to you as a beast. More so when they are the ones with horns. (Modern highschool AU! Malora, Tiny Elsanna, & tiny Gelphie. Don't judge me.)
1. Prologue

Hey, It's Music! You may know me from Elsanna fics or tumblr. If you don't, now you do. Okay, let's do this thing.

* * *

Aurora's eyes landed on a brunette girl that had entered her homeroom. She was beautiful, slim, and tall. Her face had cheek bones that gave her a sort of edge. Not to mention her black jeans and band tee.

Who was she? And why... was she wearing _horns? _She wasn't a freshman, sophomore maybe. What was she doing here?

The blonde cocked her head to the side as she stared at the girl. How odd; did she not care what other people thought of the horns she wore? Did no teacher care anyways? The brunette talked to the teacher, who in return handed her something. She thanked the teacher and began to leave the room.

Apparently not then.

Aurora noticed that her sweater had white wings on the back. That was the moment they made eye contact. As if she had known Aurora was staring at her the entire and pretended she didn't.

Aurora didn't have time to look away before the girl disappeared out of the room.

* * *

"Who?" A curly blonde asked. Her name was Galinda, she was good friends with Aurora. They had been talking about the girl she had seen in homeroom. It was already lunch and Aurora couldn't get the girl out of her head. Maybe it had something to do with the way she had looked at her.

Aurora sighed and pointed to a sophomore table where three girls were sitting. "Her! The girl in horns."

"Maleficent?" A redhead chirped.

"Clearly Anna!" Galinda snapped at her. She was annoyed with her nails but took it out on Anna. She turned to look at the table. "You're kidding Aurora. Her? She is such a freak. I heard she's never taken off those horns." She stated, secretly taking glances at the brunette next to her. She wore glasses and her hair in a thick braid. She was also slim like the two girls around her. She had been Galinda's tutor once, her name was Elphaba. Elphie, according _only _to Galinda.

Anna shrugged. "She hot, I'll give her that. But I have thing for blondes." Aurora and Galinda turned and stared at her with a worried expression. Anna's eyes widened. "NO! Not you guys! The blonde next to the dork with glasses."

"She is not a dork!" Galinda defended.

Anna stuck out her tongue. "Whatever."

Aurora didn't really pay attention to them. She was stuck. Her eyes glued- no..._ connected_ with some secret magic force in Maleficent's eyes. They held a power that wouldn't let Aurora look away. Not that the girl wanted to, but she honestly didn't know at the moment. Were they even blinking at each other? She couldn't tell, her eyes didn't hurt either. She was even afraid to blink. As if, if she did Maleficent would vanish into thin air.

Only when the bell rang did they break the connection. Aurora immediately looked at the ground, confused on what just happened. When she looked up, Maleficent, Elphaba and the platinum blonde where gone.

"Aurora! Let's go!" Anna said as shook the blonde's shoulder. Aurora nodded and collected her things. She took one last quick glance over her shoulder before following her friends to next period.

* * *

Unfortunately, Aurora didn't see Maleficent at all for the rest of the day. Anna had told her she usually only hung out with Elsa (the platinum blonde) or Elphaba. They were all a year older then Aurora, Galinda, and Anna. To become friends with any of them seemed a bit difficult.

The only class Aurora had with Elsa, was foreign language. Galinda had a physics class with Elphaba while Aurora only saw Elphaba during geometry. The blonde had no classes with Maleficent. She only knew of Anna to have a Fine Arts class with both Maleficent and Elsa.

Galinda told her it was never too late to join Fine Arts. After all, school only started recently. No harm would come to a new comer. Hopefully, she would have more of a chance to talk to Maleficent. They might even become friends.

Aurora went to the office after school that day. She got put in Fine Arts while being dropped out of physical elective. Which she didn't mind, there was a weird boy named Phillip who would always follow her around that class.

* * *

"Aurora! Did you get into my class?" Anna cheered.

Aurora smiled as they walked towards the room. "I did, Mr. Disney said it wasn't a problem. He was ever so kind."

Anna smiled. "That's great! You know, we're starting a group project today, and I have a plan."

"A plan for what?" Aurora questioned.

Anna only smiled and placed a finger to her lips. "You'll see."

The two girls giggled and entered the room.

Then she felt it. As her smiled faded, Aurora looked up and saw Maleficent staring down at her from her seat. Elsa was sitting next to her sketching. Aurora stood planted at the door, her heart beating rapidly. What was this feeling?

"Aurora? Are you coming or not?" Anna called her.

The blonde forced her eyes towards Anna and nodded. Her smiled returned to her face. "Coming!"

They sat a few seats diagonally in front from the sophomores. Aurora could feel those eyes on her. Simply, watching her. The blonde tried her best to focus on the teacher.

"Alright class! We will start a group art project today! Where you will be drawing someone you admire! Also we have a new student, so to make things simple. I will assign the partners. When I call your name please come up front to meet with your group of four!" Ms. Corona explained. She had short brunette hair and looked very young.

Aurora felt Anna elbow her lightly. She turned to the redhead next to her. "What?"

Anna smirked. "This, is part of my plan. Rapunzel's my cousin."

Aurora still didn't get what was happening. But she gave Anna a smile.

"Alright, group one. Elsa Ellington." Elsa put her sketch book down and let out a sigh.

Aurora noticed, Maleficent never gave off any emotion, any sign of anger or happiness. She wondered if she could get the girl to laugh one day. Or at least smile.

"Maleficent Moor." Rapunzel called down. Maleficent stood up elegantly. Aurora's pencil out of her hand as a reaction to the beauty as she neared their table. In her homeroom she had only seen Maleficent from afar, this was a lot closer. When she looked back at the pencil she could see it about to roll off her desk, but before it could. As Maleficent walked by, with a slight wave of her hand the pencil suddenly stopped. Aurora didn't know if Maleficent had touched it or not but that was beyond weird. There was no such thing as magic... Was there?

"Anna Arendelle."

Anna gave Aurora a wink and a thumbs up as she walked up to the front of the class. She stood next to Elsa and they began to chat as they waited for their last member.

Rapunzel smiled at Aurora. "Aurora Fanning." Anna winked at her again.

"Alright, you four may began as I start grouping others."

Anna grabbed Aurora's wrist. "You ready?" She asked. Her grin was so wide and her eyes were so excited.

Aurora had to swallow her nervousness to smile at the girl and say. "I guess!"

* * *

It's a short chapter just because I wanted to get you guys in the flow of things. The next chapters will be NOTHING like this one. They will be better, longer and fluffy with humor and such. Just think of this as a prologue. Yeah, that's what it is!

See you soon!

~Music


	2. Who do you admire?

**Chapter one**

_Who do you admire?..._

A week. It took a full week for Maleficent to speak to anyone other than Elsa. Suddenly the connection Aurora had felt vanished into thin air. Aurora couldn't help but pout slightly as she began the first part of their project in silence; figuring out just who to draw. Aurora didn't really have people she admired. She never knew her parents. She was raised by her three ignorant aunts. Her friends and teachers were kind but not people she'd wish to be when she grew older, or someone she'd be with when she grew older.

"Psst, Aurora!" Anna whispered next to her.

The blonde turned her head to see her. "Yes?"

The redhead smiled and gestured to Maleficent with her eyes and slight movements of the head. "You should talk to her!"

Aurora started to sketch mindlessly. "No, clearly she wishes to speak to no one."

"You know that's bullshi-"

"Anna!" Aurora cut in. She wasn't a fan of swearing.

Anna rolled her eyes. "Come on! I'll talk to Elsa while you talk to her!"

Aurora put down her pencil. "What makes you think I even want to talk to her?"

Anna rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "Have you noticed what you just drew?"

Aurora looked down at her sketch book. She had started drawing Maleficent. Her horns sat on top of her head and her eyes seemed to have gleam in them. She had drawn her perfectly or at least a little better. It was from memory, how she saw Maleficent.

Anna grabbed her sketch book. "Just give it a chance alright?" The redhead got up, sat next to Elsa and began to chat. Aurora muttered to herself in her head. Well wasn't it easy for her to do such things.

Aurora sighed. Why did Anna want her to talk to Maleficent so badly? Maybe it was because her friend knew her well enough to know it's all she's wanted this week. Or maybe she was just using her as a wing woman. But Anna didn't need a wing woman. She and Elsa were already good friends.

Aurora truly didn't care. She simply picked up her things and sat next to Maleficent.

"Hello," she said with a smile.

Maleficent didn't look at her much less give her a smile or response.

The blonde didn't let it bother her. She kept her lips in a tight smile as she flattened out her skirt. She opened her book and quickly skipped the first ten pages, knowing they were all full of drawings of one person. She glanced at Maleficent who wasn't drawing. She was staring into space, a small expression of pleasure on her features and her hand making circular movements.

"Who will you draw?" Aurora asked.

Maleficent blinked and her hand suddenly twitched. As if on cue, a book fell to the ground with a thud.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed as they traveled to Aurora, but not in a glaring way.

"Who will I draw?" Maleficent repeated.

Aurora grinned, happy to have started a conversation. Maleficent placed her chin in her hand. "I don't know. I have no one to admire."

Aurora smiled. "I have no one to admire either. Maybe you could draw Elsa?" She suggested.

Maleficent shook her head. "She's insecure at times. I admire her intelligence and other things, but it's not what I'd call admirable."

Aurora nodded. This was better than nothing, wasn't it?

"Can I draw you?"

Anna looked up from her sketch pad. She was just starting some ruff sketches of her mother. Someone basic she admired. She would have drawn Aurora for her innocent composure but that was annoying at times. Galinda was out of the question since she snapped at Anna constantly.

Anna looked up at the blonde next to her. She blinked. "Me?" She repeated.

Elsa giggled. "Yeah." Her eyes spoke the truth.

"W-why?"

It seemed a little weird. Sure they were good friends. They had known each other since child hood because of their parent's own connection. But that's what Anna always thought it would be. She didn't think Elsa would want to date a kid.

Elsa tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "I guess I've always admired you. You're outgoing, funny; you don't care what other people say." She paused as Anna noticed the blush on the blonde's face. "I guess you're just someone I wish I could be."

Well that was sudden.

Anna blinked. She was completely dumbfounded. Then she blurted, "Can I draw you then?"

Elsa was taken back for a second. "Me?"

Anna allowed herself to laugh. "If you would want to draw someone like me there's no reason I wouldn't want to draw someone like you."

The two girls smiled at each other.

"We'll draw each other then?"

Anna nodded firmly. "You got it."

Aurora scribbled on another one of her sketches. She just didn't know who to draw! This was impossible! She glanced over at Maleficent.

She wasn't doing anything, her page was still blank. All she was doing was staring into space again. Her right hand pointer finger was flicking the air on a slow beat.

Flick...Flick...Flick...

The blonde wondered what she was thinking about. She looked back at Anna and Elsa. They looked so happy together! Aurora thought it was unfair seeing Elsa and Anna share something she didn't have with Maleficent: what childhood years full of friendship could give to two people.

She wondered how Galinda was doing right now in physics with Elphaba. Hopefully, she was doing better than her. From afar, Maleficent and Elphaba both seemed like the silent and serious types. Maybe they were both the same level of difficulty to talk to.

The bell rang, reminding everyone class was over. Maleficent blinked and stopped flicking. The sound of a pencil rolled off the desk and clicked onto the ground. A boy sitting in in front of themgrumbled to himself before he packed his things and left.

Maleficent's eyes narrowed to Aurora again. A glint of mischief (insert a verb like "twinkled" or "swirled" here) in her eyes. Before Aurora could even question anything, Maleficent placed a slim finger on her own red lips and made a silent 'shhh' prior to leaving with Elsa.

Galinda tried her best to stop herself from laughing when walking out of class with Elphie. "I can't believe that just happened." She giggled.

Elphie allowed herself to smile. "Idiots can get distracted easily." She added.

What was so funny was the fact that a boy in their class let his project blow up in his face. Literally. His hair stayed up on end all class.

Galinda tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I should go find Aurora and Anna." Her voice carried a frown. A frown unnoticed (or probably disregarded) by Elphaba.

Elphie nodded. "Alright. Goodbye." Without anything else to say, she left.

Galinda sighed. This of course was a normal thing; why wouldn't it be? It was just hard for her to believe that Elphie wasn't even just a little charmed by her. Galinda wanted to pull her hair... But that would mess it up. So she wouldn't. Instead, she calmly fixed her bag on her shoulder and went to find her friends.

"Well, don't we have a winner?" Galinda said sarcastically as she waved her hand at Anna with her head resting on her other hand.

Aurora clapped with Anna in excitement. "I'm happy for you Anna."

Anna grinned from cheek to cheek. "Thanks! But how is it going for you and Mal?"

Galinda rolled her eyes.

"Well, I would like to say we're friends." Aurora admitted and her friends smiled. "But..." She paused. "I don't exactly think we are."

Galinda huffed. "Listen pumpkin, you need to go after Maleficent. Show her what she's missing out on!"

Anna stifled a laugh. "Shouldn't you try that yourself first?"

Galinda glared and pointed a finger at Anna. "Listen, Red."

Anna leaned forward on the table. "What, Pinkie?"

Galinda's eyes widened. "You didn't."

"I think I did."

Aurora hoped they wouldn't break her kitchen table. Galinda hated being called Pinkie and Anna knew it.

"Girls! We shouldn't be fighting!" Aurora shouted.

Galinda and Anna looked at each other.

"Tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Sorry, guys, I was on vacation and then I missed my flight and now I'm trapped here for another 2 weeks so please bare with me.


End file.
